Nightmares
by notafoolperhaps
Summary: The two were used to it, being pushed up against each other and almost sitting on one another's lap.


**Title: **Nightmares

**A/N:** I haven't watched horror movies in forever so the one in the fic is loosely based on "The Roommate", the second movie mentioned is a made up one unless it actually exists. I only went through and checked the spelling so if anything is wrong you'll have to get over it

**Word Count:**963

* * *

><p>Tonight Dean had conned him into a horror movie marathon to take a break from hunting, because in Dean's world, the horror never stops. Fictional or not. Sam had always suspected Dean likes watching horror movies just because he knows it can't harm him. It's not real. Sam knew his brother had a sick mind, twisted and tormented through out the years of hunting.<p>

Either way, Sam agreed to watch the movies, just to please his brother and take a break from researching and finding another job. Of course, Sam hardly paid attention. He was tired, and the movies had cheesy acting and the only thing keeping him from passing out is that his brother was taking up most of the couch and last time he fell asleep on his shoulder Dean had a panic attack saying "Dude, I'm not a fucking pillow or your boyfriend, get off."

Sam was perfectly zoned into the movie, or at least mostly. He wasn't surprised to hear the fluttering of wings followed by the deep voice asking what on earth was on the TV screen and of course, Dean refused to reply to him or acknowledge his presence because there was currently a graphic sex scene and no one can break Dean from his favourite activity.

"It's a horror movie, Cas." Sam said instead, moving to the end of the couch and pushing Dean towards the other side as well, letting room for Castiel to sit down whether he liked it or not. "The girl is in college with this other girl and she's insane and-"

"Shut up and just watch the movie." Dean snapped, pushing Cas towards Sam and resuming his spot taking up more than he should on the couch. The two were used to it, being pushed up against each other and almost sitting on one another's lap.

Castiel didn't say anything, instead re-situated himself on the couch and looking as if he was going to watch the movie. Honestly, the way Castiel sat on the couch, watching the screen and looking so fascinated in it was more exciting than the movie itself.

"Cas," Sam started after the movie ended and the credits started rolling. "Why did you come? Is there something you needed?"

"I was...bored." He replied, not looking at him. Cas wasn't a good liar, but instead of forcing an answer out of him, Sam pulled him back from sitting up straight and had Cas leaning against his chest while Dean popped in another movie.

"How long are you staying?" Sam asked, watching Dean bite his tongue on the insults he could throw at the position the two were in. Cas was talking but Sam didn't pay attention to his answer, the girl on screen already screaming and being pulled down a flight of stairs.

Somewhere along the movie Sam found himself holding Cas' hand tightly in his own, other hand wrapped loosely around his waist and pulling him close to his body. It seemed like nothing mattered, not the people getting killed on screen or his brother randomly glancing over at him with a half smile and a half "Oh God, do you have to do that in front of me?" or even a mixed look of "I'm tired as hell" and "Are you two dating? Have you two fucked each other yet?"

Sam wanted to reply "I don't know, he's my friend and I care about him but fuck, what do I do because he's an angel of the Lord and I'm pretty sure sleeping with him is like raping Jimmy and oh God did I really just say that because saying that-" and he's pretty sure it'd end with rambling and running out of the room and Dean choking on his drink and laughing at him.

So, instead, it seemed like a silent agreement rested on their shoulders that neither of them would talk about until even Sam was sure what the hell was going on between him and the angel leaning on him, eyes closed like he really was sleeping.

"Sam."

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled, looking down at Cas' face at such an awkward angel but the way the TV's light looked in the dark, giving Castiel a glow that made him smile he couldn't be bothered with looking over at Dean.

"Sam, wake up."

"Hm?" Sam blinked, hands coming up to his eyes and rubbing them and blinking again to look at the TV rolling credits and Dean kneeling down besides the couch, shaking him awake. "Where's Cas?"

"Sam," Dean said quietly, sighing. "You've got to stop dreaming about him."

"What?"

"Cas, he's gone. Remember?"

Then it hit him. Cas was dead. Of course. He's always been gone and his mind was breaking down and playing tricks on him again and it was getting worse.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning, you fell asleep during that one movie with the hot brunette. Leighton or something was her name." Sam bit back the urge to laugh bitterly and let Dean carry him to the back of Bobby's house and towards the bed.

Sam laid on the bed, wide awake now, looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to fall back asleep, go into the depths of his imagination where he could still imagine and feel the warmth of Castiel's body resting against his. Be able to let the memories fade away and his secret need to pull Cas close to him and kiss him until morning and make him his. But he couldn't. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't do anything but eventually give up and claw at the empty bed beside him.


End file.
